Protect Me
by Yayoi-sama1
Summary: Naruto and Gaara have escaped The Sound Genetics Lab and Orochimaru's three year plan is put into action. Will Sasuke and Neji be strong enough to protect them? Or will they get trapped in his plan too? Yaoi Pairings inside.
1. prologue

**Summery:** Naruto and Gaara are test subjects of Orochimaru's Secret DNA facility. After escaping Naruto is hit by Sasuke's car, since going to the hospital is not an option, Sasuke agrees to keep Gaara and Naruto, until Naruto is fully healed. While Orochimaru secretly plot's their downfall.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto; really would I be writing fanfiction if I did!

Hey everyone thanks for checking out my fic! This is my first Naruto story ever so constructive criticism is welcome! The pairings will be Naru/Sasu and Gaara/Neji, there will also be a few others but I don't have them planned out yet. I hope you like my story I worked really hard on it!

**Protect Me**

**Prologue:**

**Here's a quick bio on the characters and then a short prologue.**

**Naruto **is a fox hybrid and has been under Orochimaru's testing since he was nine years old. You'll learn more later on him, but he basically looks the same as he does in the newest Japanese manga...maybe a little cuter and he is 18 years old.

**Gaara** is a raccoon hybrid and has only been with Orochimaru for about a year. He is also 18, and you'll learn more about him as you read on.

**Sasuke** is 18, and has ran Uchiha Corp since his parents were murdered when he was young. His brother Itachi has been missing since then, and Sasuke shares a mansion with Neji.

**Neji** is a very successful lawyer, and is sharing a mansion with Sasuke to break away from the Hyuuga main family. He is 19 years old, and spends most of his time at work.

(I know that 19 is too young for a lawyer but please work with me, he'll get older…eventually…)

**More bios as the characters appear.**

* * *

The Sound DNA Facility was world renowned for its advanced technology in Medical science. The President Orochimaru and his Jr. Ceo Kabuto ran the company very well, and were common faces to see on the cover of 'Health Magazines'.

But under all their respect and glory… they had many hidden secrets. Their biggest being the testing of humans, they would mix their DNA with that of animals to give them more power and sharper senses. This testing though, was not done by choice. Most of Orochimaru's subjects were kidnapped right off the street, or breed in the facility. Orochimaru especially liked to kidnap children, since they were the most susceptible to the change.

Eventually Orochimaru himself was infused with snake, and started to sell some of his creations to wealthy buyers. But one pair of Hybrids Orochimaru wouldn't sell, The Fox and Racoon hybrid. And that's where our story begins….

To be continued…


	2. Crash

**Disclaimer:** See first Chapter….

**Note:** Here's the first real chapter, I hope you'll all like it!

**Protect Me**

**Chapter One:**

Naruto pressed his body closer to the cold concrete wall. With Gaara's cleverness and Naruto's brute strength, they had managed to escape the Sound Genetics lab. They had made one mistake though…, the guards had been late changing stations so, Naruto and Gaara were spotted.

Gaara pushed off from the wall, and started to run into the woods. Hearing the guard's dogs behind him, Naruto quickly followed. Gaara took weird twist and turns while running, sometimes turning around and going the other way. Naruto was beyond annoyed.

"Gaara what the hell are we doing?"

Gaara stopped for a second and looked at Naruto. "Confusing the dogs…" he answered shortly before a light flashed near them, and they ducked down.

Naruto felt his anger disappear at the logical answer, until he felt sand around his feet. Naruto knew Gaara could control sand, but this sand was forming out of nowhere. Now, it was slowly pulling him into the ground.

"What the fuck?" Gaara gave him a blank stare as sand pulled him too, into the ground.

Naruto struggled to get free of the sand, but couldn't. He closed his eyes and his mouth when the sand pulled him deeper into the ground. Naruto dropped hard onto a concrete surface, with his head still slightly in a daze he asked. "Where are we?"

"Pipes…" was Gaara's simple answer as he headed down one of the large passage ways.

Naruto gazed at Gaara , repressing memories he would rather forget. For eight years he had wanted to get out of Orochimaru's facility, and now he was finally getting the chance. He felt emotions so strong at this thought, that he felt as if he was winded. It was all thanks to Gaara, Naruto would find some way to pay the red head back.

Naruto was still thinking ways to pay Gaara back, when he noticed Gaara was far down the pipes and he ran to catch up. "Wait up damn it! That was an awesome technique; I didn't even know you could do that since they took your sand away!" Naruto gave Gaara a foxy grin, and without waiting for him to reply, he rambled on about all the different types of ramen he would eat, when they got to the city.

------

* * *

Naruto took a shalllow breath, as Gaara pushed the manhole above them with his sand. This would be the first time in eight years; he was out of the Sound. "

Gaara slowly stuck his head out of the manhole, wary of traffic. When he found none, he climbed out of the manhole and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We need to keep moving" Gaara crossed the deserted street, heading into a secluded park.

Gaara was silent as he sat on a bench. He crossed his arms staring off into space under a dim light, Naruto reluctantly joined him.

"This is stupid…" Naruto made a face and glared at Gaara, who simply ignored him. "What are we waiting for?"

"Clothes"

"What! That doesn't make any sense…I'm going to…Naruto never got to finish his sentence because, Gaara pulled him off the bench and into the bushes.

"Silence!" Gaara's quietly commanded, holding his hand over Naruto's mouth.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'How can I talk with a hand over my mouth?' _He continued his mind rant, until he heard voices coming toward them.

"Yea and she was like 'I love you Gindo' and I was like 'Come here and give daddy a kiss…'"

"Sweet!"

Gaara took his hand away from Naruto's mouth slowly. "On the count of three, we'll attack and take anything useful they have on them. 1…2…3!" Gaara said as he and Naruto, jumped from behind the bushes, surprising the two guys that were deep in an 'intelligent' conversation. Gaara kicked the one in front of him low in the stomach, and Naruto head butted his guy. After they were out cold, Naruto and Gaara quickly removed their clothes, and replaced them with the Sounds plain white uniform.

"Sorry guys…no hard feelings right?" Naruto smiled as they groaned but still remained unconscious, when he dragged them into the bushes. Naruto looked down at himself, he was dressed in a oversized black t-shirt with a large orange spiral on it, and blue baggy jeans. When he glanced at Gaara, Naruto had to hold back his laughter. He was dressed in baggy black pants, with pockets all over them. Also he had a fishnet shirt on, and over that was a t-shirt was a cute fuzzy panda sucking on a lolly pop. He looked so funny. (Poor Gaara oo)

When Gaara sent a glare his way, Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

------------oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Sasuke drove above the speed limit, to his house. He had stayed at another one of Shikimaru's drinking parties. Sasuke sighed, he didn't know why he hung around him, he had much better booze at his own home he shared with Neji.

He turned up the music in his car, as he drove further into the residential area. His vision was slightly blurry as he got closer to his house. Thinking there was probably know one on the road at 3:00 am in the morning. Sasuke closed his eyes, and blocked himself off from the rest of the world.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-------------

* * *

"So Gaara…What was the plan again?" Naruto asked him again, they had been traveling for a few hours, and it was already the fifth time he had asked.

Gaara sighed, he really didn't know why he had brought Naruto with him. Sure he helped him escape the Sound, but once they were outside, he could have left Naruto to slow down Orochimaru's men. Which was another strange thing. _'Why are Orochimaru's men not coming after us?' _Gaara pondered this as he unconsciously crossed the street.

Naruto yelling his name snapped him out of his thoughts, as he was roughly pushed to the curb.

"Naruto, what the…" His sentence was unfinished, as he looked in horror at the scene before him. A black car was now crushed against a tree. Naruto lay off to the side of the car, blood pooling rapidly around him , from fresh injuries. Gaara got up and ran silently over to Naruto, though inside he was screaming. _'Naruto… you dumbass! Why did you have to jump in front of that car and save me? My sand would have shielded me from the car! Why…?'_

Naruto looked up at Gaara in his half conscious state, seeming to know the question Gaara was asking.

"Because you're my friend…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--------------------

* * *

**Note: **I know it was short but I promise the next one will be longer! I tried to make Gaara as in character as I could so I apologize if he was kind of out of character. It's kind of hard to tell what he's thinking most of the time. We'll I hope that you guys will stick around for the next chapter and please review! 


	3. The Plan

AN: Hey everyone! What's up? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to get the chapters out sooner. I'm already half way through chapter 3! I would like to thank all my reviewers whose comments helped me get this chapter out and ready for the next one!

**Disclaimer:** See first chap.

**Note**: Sound Genetics lab is referred to as The Sound or SGL.

Sakura's Bio: Sakura is 18 years old. She was Sasuke's secretary for a short time, but after her parent's death in a car crash. Sakura vowed to become stronger, and went to study under the world famous Doctor Tsunade. She still has a long way to go, but is learning fast.

AFF

KasumiMiniko- This chap is much longer!

Rai- I'm glad you liked Gaara's clothes! I like them too….

Kiyo- Thanks!

Coriander- I hate cliffhangers too!

FF

Cayenne

Cherry Daze- I'm glad my story interest's you!

Genbo- I will continue! Thanks!

Chi no hana – thanks for saying it was sad…I didn't know if I put enough feeling into it…

Fireie Gurl- Thaks for reviewing!

Thuyhy-thuyhy I love your name!

Hunter Hatake- Thanks!

KuraResa- I'm glad you found it touching. I'm doing something right! Yay!

**Protect Me**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke woke up slowly, his reactions still sluggish due to the alcohol in his system. "Shit…" The Uchiha cursed, as he realized his car was way beyond making friends with the tree it was against. Luckily most of the damage had gone to the left side of the car, only giving him a few cuts and scrapes. Sasuke scowled at the damage done to the car, but since he could always buy a new one, the anger melted away. Anger was soon replaced with annoyance, because now he had to call Zabuza to come pick him up. Sasuke stepped out of his car, flipping out his cell phone, but stopped just mid-way as he spotted the two Hybrids.

He looked at them closely, one of the boys looked like he was hit by a car… 'his car', realization dawned on him and Sasuke cursed loudly. The noise causing the other boy to focus his attention on him.

"You did this to him!" Gaara said with a murderous look in his eyes. "I'll kill you."

Sasuke took a step back form Gaara, briefly surprised by the look in his eyes. He sighed, he really didn't want another death on Uchiha hands. Itachi had already made sure of that.

"I'll call an ambulance to take him to the hospital" The Uchiha muttered to the boy, that was clutching his friend like a life line.

"No!" Gaara exclaimed quickly "No hospitals or they'll find us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this statement, but not wanting the boy to die on him, he quickly called Zabuza. Then he made another quick call.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned into the phone.

"This is Sakura…whose calling?" Sakura's drowsy voice could be heard through the phone as she yawned.

"Sasuke…"

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura took a brief glance at the clock that read 2:47 am. "Why are you calling so early?"

"I don't have time to talk" Sasuke cringed at what he was about to say. "I need your help."

Sasuke quickly told Sakura the about the crash, and said for her to meet him at his house as soon as possible. He clicked off his phone just as a sleek black Limo came rolling up. He walked over to Gaara. "If you don't want your friend to die, get into the limo. I know someone who can help him."

Gaara shot Sasuke a look like he was crazy. Naruto got hit by his car, and now he was supposed to trust the same person with Naruto's life? But he didn't really have any options. There was no way they could make it to Gaara's home in Suna, and if they went to the hospital then they would make records, and Orochimaru could find them.

He gingerly picked Naruto up and placed him on the seat of the limo, thankful for the towels Zabuza had passed back to him. Remembering a first aid class from school, Gaara pressed down on the wounds to slow the blood flow. He was careful around the broken bones, Gaara ripped Naruto's shirt to use as bandages, not aware of the pair of eyes focused on Naruto.

-

Sasuke slipped into the limo and told Zabuza to drive quickly, but to be careful for bumps in the road. For the first time Sasuke got a good look at them. The boy trying to save his friend had dark red hair and a kanji symbol for love on his forehead. Also he had sea green eyes, with dark rings of black around them. While the boy he had hit had bright blond hair, and whisker like scars on his cheeks. The blood that stained his body looked unnatural on him, as blood did on most people. But on this boy it just seemed wrong, someone as innocent looking as this boy, should never be tainted with blood. He watched Gaara across from him desperately trying to keep his friend alive, and Sasuke felt a little guilty. He cursed himself for getting drunk and falling asleep at the wheel. He should have been in control of the situation, and now he had to deal with this.

As they drove onto the estate, Sasuke noticed Sakura's car was already there. One of the maids stood outside waiting for him. They carefully brought Naruto up to a spare bedroom just as Sakura came in and gasped at the scene.

"Sasuke, you didn't tell me it was this bad!"

"I didn't have the time…"

Sakura looked at him skeptically, but soon started to order the maids around telling them what she needed, before she approached Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara growled menacingly in the back of his throat as Sakura approached, and moved aside but not before issuing a warning. "You better save him or I'll make you want death."

Sakura shuddered at his words, she knew he was serious. But she quickly set to work on helping the battered boy before her.

-

Gaara leaned up against the wall staring at every move Sakura made, as she tried to save Naruto. He had lost his trust for doctors long ago. Doctors were the reason his mother died, doctors were the reason why kids called him a murderer, and doctors were the reason why his father hated him….

_Flasback_

_Gaara was 4 years old, sitting in a waiting room in the Suna hospital. Today was the day his mommy came home. He didn't know why she was here in the first place, but Temi had said a bunch of big words he didn't understand, but that didn't matter because she was coming home now. Gaara looked up from his coloring book in his chair to see his mommy coming down the hall in a wheel chair._

"_Mommy!" Gaara shouted leaving his coloring book, and running to his mother. Soon after, Temari and Kankaro joined him, just as excited._

"_We missed you so much!" The three children coursed hugging their mommy tight, and saying how much they loved her._

_The Kazakage smiled down at his children and his wife Sayuri. He told them to wait while Sayuri got ready, so he could check her out, and cheerfully added that they would go out for ice cream._

_At the ice cream parlor the five laughed and enjoyed each other company, as Gaara told a story about the class rabbit getting loose. Kankaro then shared a story about how he made a sock puppet in his first grade class. Temari bragged about the clay sculpture she made, and how it was so much better than Kanky's sock puppet._

_The Next day Konzen drove Temari and Kankaro to school, before going off to perform his duties as Kazakage. Gaara stayed home since he wasn't feeling well. Probably to much vanilla ice cream._

_Sayuri hummed to herself, as she fixed Gaara a bologna sandwich and some ginger ale. _

_She put it on a tray and brought it up to her son's room._

_When Gaara heard Sayuri come up the stairs, he buried himself under the covers hoping to seem really sick. He did some fake coughing and peeked up from under the covers, just as she came in._

"_Gaara, I know your not sick anymore, but we'll just keep that our little secret right?" She said putting a finger up to her lips and winking at Gaara._

_He nodded and started to eat his sandwich, watching her tidy up the room. She left after that leaving him to watch The Wiggles Movie._

_Gaara was jumping up and down on his bed dancing to the Wiggles, when he heard a loud crash downstairs. Quickly he hopped off of his bed and hurried down the stairs, to investigate the noise. "Mommy? What happened?" Gaara called down into the living room, not finding her there he looked into the kitchen. He found her lying on the ground, and a large gash on her head she had received from hitting a chair._

"_Mommy?" Gaara ran over to Sayuri, falling onto his knees beside her. "Mommy…wake up!" He said shaking her shoulders till he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. Gaara slowly backed up into a cabinet door, with tears streaming down his face._

"_Gaara?" she rasped in a shaky voice. _

_Gaara took his head from in between his hands, and looked at Sayuri, her eyes were hazy and unfocused. "Gaara . . . she repeated "I want you to know this is not your fault, and my love will always protect you…" She shook a little as Gaara crawled over to her, hugging her close regardless of the blood._

_It wasn't till Temari and Kankaro were dropped off from the bus, that they knew what had happened. Sayuri had had seizures all her life, but the doctors had misdiagnosed the severity of them when she was in the hospital. All of the Kazakages took this hard but it seemed worst for Konzen. He started to slowly slip into depression and then he went to drugs to make him forget. He soon started to blame Gaara for Sayuri's death, regardless of the fact that it wasn't his fault._

_He first just ignored Gaara's cries at night but then it got to the point when he couldn't even look at Gaara. Yelling and beating him when he made the littlest mistake. While the only thing Gaara could think was... "It was all my fault…"_

Gaara's eyes were hazy with memories when he heard someone calling to him.

"Hey kid! I think your friend is going to be alright!" Sakura said to Gaara.

Gaara carefully looked Naruto over, there was a thick gauze around his chest and his forhead, also his arm was set to keep him from moving it. Gaara nodded in approval to Sakura, he knew Naruto would heal quicker because of the fox blood in his system. She cleaned up and left the room quietly, leaving Gaara to stand there and watch over him.

Sakura left the room and left out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding in. Helping the boy Sasuke had hit was a challenge. Sakura was still learning under Tsunade and wasn't even close to becoming a real doctor. She sighed, but decided to use this situation to blackmail Sasuke, and we all know there's nothing funner than blackmailing Sasuke!

Walking down the stairs, she searched for him, until she found him in the kitchen. He was taking hangover pills with a large glass of water. "Sasuke…you owe me big time." Sakura said bluntly, as she leaned against the countertop.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said while rubbing his head, in an effort to relieve his headache. He was sure Sakura would ask him on a date, or something like that. She had been infatuated with him since the 4th grade. But her request surprised him a bit.

"I'll ask for the favor... when I need it." Sakura explained quietly to him. "Anyway Naruto..."

"Who?"

"The boy you hit! You mean to tell me, you didn't even know his name?"

"Of course not! When did I have time ask his name? When he was bleeding to death in the back seat? How do you know their names anyway?"

Sakura sighed they were getting nowhere fast. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think that Naruto and Gaara escaped from somewhere."

Sasuke rose and eyebrow at this statement, but let her continue. "Naruto has barcodes on his neck and arm, and also a fox shaped tattoo with weird markings around it. I think Gaara has them to, at least from what I can see under the fishnet."

"Maybe they have some weird fetish for strange tattoos." Sasuke replied tiredly, ha was sick of talking about this. More problems had come to interrupt the solitude, he so desperately wanted.

"I don't think so, maybe you can have Haku look them up?"

"Hn"

"Other than that he seems ok, but Naruto is going to have to stay in bed for a while. If his injuries had been any worse, you would have definitely had to take him to the hospital. I'll come by everyother day to check on him and change his bandages. You know who to call if anything happens." Sakura yawned as the night's event's finally caught up with her, and all the adrenaline was gone. She looked at the clock, it read 5:32. _'There is no way I'm gonna make it to work in a few hours…'_

Tiredly she gathered her things and left extra bandages for Naruto. She heard Sasuke's bedroom door shut, before one of the maids showed her out.

**Sound Genetics Lab:**

"Orochimaru sama, the signal from the Tanuki and Kyuubi Hybrid are coming from Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga's estate. Do you want me to send a retrieval team?" Kabuto said standing in front of Orochimaru's desk, like the loyal lapdog he was.

"That is not needed Kabuto kun, I believe this escape might be to our advantage." Orochimaru hissed, as he turned away from Kabuto to stare at the sky view window of the Sound Genetics lab.

"What do you mean sir?" Kabuto asked slowly, the Kyuubi hybrids life signs had been lower than normal. If they didn't get him back to the lab soon, they could loose one of their prized subjects.

"I have been looking at the Uchiha and Hyuuga for a long time now. They would make great additions for our collection. I want them to be Neo Hybrids."

"But sir, we just started testing! It could take three more years to make it perfect! Also, how do we know the Tanuki and Kyuubi will be kept at the estate?"

"You said your self that the Kyuubi was hurt he will have to stay to recover, and I heard that the Uchiha has a soft spot for blonds. The three year wait is also to our advantage…" Orochimaru said standing up, preparing to leave. "Three years will give the hybrids enough time to befriend them both and gain their trust. Then when a time is up we will activate the 4H-Chips. Imagine the pain they will go through, because the ones they trusted betrayed them."

Kabuto stood in awe at his bosses' cleverness. The 4H-chip was planted into every hybrid created at the Sound. It controlled them against their will, and they would have to follow every order they were given. It was originally made to keep rebellious Hybrids in order, but they had just recently found a better use for it. Kabuto immediately left the room, to inform the others.

"So it begins…"

Yay! I finished! Man alive! Awww Gaara was so cute, I could so imagine him dancing to the wiggles, I started laughing in the middle of class while I was writing that, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. (Look up wiggles if you don't know what they are, cause I'm to lazy to write about them.) To all you Sakura haters she's gonna be pretty cool in this fic, she won't really be big until the end though, so sorry if you hate her…you'll have to deal with it.

Please review and also if I make and spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. It takes me forever to spell check my stories, I have to print them out about seven times and read them out loud….so it would really help me out a lot!

Chapter three preview:

"Gaara, I'll make you a deal. You become Neji's personal secretary, in exchange for yours and Naruto's safety." Sasuke stated to Gaara, he was sure he would take the deal. This way Gaara wouldn't be around Naruto 24/7 and he could get closer the boy. Neji needed a new secretary anyway, so this would work out perfectly.

Gaara was taken aback by this offer. How did he know they were in danger? He was sure the Uchiha was up to something, but he couldn't resist the deal. He could be Neji's secretary for a while, at least till he could get Naruto and himself out of the country.

"I'll take it."

"Perfect…"


	4. Waking up

**A/N:** Wow it's been a while. I have been really ill these last few weeks, so that's why this update is out so late. I also made some revisions in the other chapters, nothing big just spelling and grammar. Reviewer spotlight: Black Water Fox - for reviewing 3 times! RubyMoon17- After you said it sounded like Sukisyo, I looked it up a downloaded it. Your right it does sound a bit like Sukisyo, just longer and no hand holding thing.

**Disclaimer:** See first chap.

**Note:** Sound Genetics lab will be referred to as The Sound, or SGL.

**Protect Me**  
**Chapter 3**

Neji sighed, walking through the front door of his home. Today had been tiring. It had all started around 8:00 pm, the meeting was late since Ino had quit so suddenly, leaving Neji to set up all of his meetings himself. He had not planned meetings since the start of his job, at the Kohona law firm.

He was the first one on the new Apprenticeship Program that the firm created. Neji started out on small local cases, like passing buses with the stop sign on ect. But, as time went by, and he won every single case. Gai, the firm president, started giving him bigger cases, all of which he won. By the time he was 19, Neji was the youngest and most successful Lawyer Kohana had ever seen.

Neji had just finished packing up his things to head home. When, he got a call from his cousin, Hinata. She called him crying and stuttering. It took Neji almost 2 hours on the phone to calm her down. Afterwards, he said they would meet a local café, so he could figure out what was wrong.

Flashback

_Neji sat on a black couch in a quiet little café, called Misty Eyes. It was his favorite place to go after work, because nobody bothered him, and it was relaxing. Neji loosened the tie around his black collared shirt, just as he heard a soft jingle of bells. Signaling someone entering the café. _

_It was Hinata, pink and puffy eyed from crying. When she saw Neji, she immediately threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his chest. People stared at them wondering what had disturbed their quiet dreary lives, before ignoring them. _

_'What could have happened to her, that she would be this upset?' Neji wondered, he had known Hinata since she was four, and she was never one for much physical contact. Neji felt a little awkward, he wasn't used to comforting people. Not since Ten Ten, but that was in high school. _

_"Shh.Hinata, calm down and take deep breathes." Neji said rubbing small circles on her back. After she had calmed down, Neji decided to talk again. "Hinata, will you tell me happened?" He asked slowly, not wanting to upset her again. _

_Hinata released her death grip on his shirt and moved to sit next to him. She kept her head down and fidgeted as she spoke. "My father, he asked me into his study. For a long time he talked about keeping the Hyuuga line running strong. It was confusing; I had no idea where he was going with the conversation, until he told me I was to marry Souta." _

_Neji's face contorted into one of disgust. At what Hiashi wanted his daughter to do. Souta was Hinata's older half brother, he was the result of an affair Hiashi had with some model. Neji had nothing against the man, but he was like Hiashi's lap dog. _

_He wouldn't stand up for Hinata, if it made his father happy. Hinata kept her head down as she continued, but Neji could see the tears in her eyes."He said in order for Souta to be heir to the Hyuuga fortune, he needed to marry me, and that I couldn't refuse the arrangement." Hinata shook slightly, wringing her hands. "I refused anyway and he...he slapped me." _

_Neji gently placed his hand under Hinata's chin, forcing her to look up at him. He saw the outline of a darkening bruise on the left side of her cheek. He let go and Hinata continued her story. _

_"After he hit me, I told him I was never going to marry Souta. Neji I have never seen him so angry, it scared me. After that he pulled me out of his study, and started yelling for me to get out, he told me I was no longer a welcome in his house.." Hinata clung to Neji, large tears now streaming freely down her face. "It hurt Neji, he betrayed me, and he used me. I can't go back there Neji, please don't make me go back!" _

_"Hush...don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. You can come live with me. That way, you can continue going to collage and not worry. _

_"But Neji I ..."_

_ He put a slim finger over her lips. "Don't worry Hinata, just be yourself. Now do you have a friend you can stay over the night? That way I can have a room prepared for you and can pick up your stuff up tomorrow." Hinata nodded feeling a large weight lift off her shoulders, now that Neji would help her. Neji dropped her off at Ten Tens early in the morning, before driving home.  
_  
End Flashback

Neji stepped out of the shower, taking a few Advil before falling into bed. He didn't have a meeting till late in the afternoon, which he could reschedule. Soon sleep overcame him.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Sasuke finally woke up to the smell of breakfast. His maid, Rose, opened the curtains letting bright beams of light fill his room. Sasuke hissed at the sunlight, burying his face under the covers. Rose giggled a bit, before turning to leave. "I'll be back to pick up the tray." She then closed the door with a quiet click.

Sasuke pulled the covers down to his waist, feeling the cold of the air conditioning on his exposed chest. It was only late May and yet it was already hot outside. He thought about the blond boy named Naruto, just a few rooms down from him. Something about the boy intrigued Sasuke and he wanted to find out what it was.

Sasuke glanced over to his desk at the picture frame face down. He picked it up gently and brought it closer to him. _'Maybe this is why I'm interested in him, he reminds me of her.'_ In the picture was a ten year old Sasuke and next to him was a sunny woman with blond hair, and turquoise blue eyes. They were both smiling, ice cream in their hands as they sat on the beach.Sasuke put the picture back facedown.

Perhaps he whould take Sakura's advice and have Haku, one of the best Hackers in Kohana, look the two strangers up. But there was no way they were going to willingly stay here. Sasuke smiled in a strange, almost creepy way. _'I'll just have to change that, won't I?'_Rose came back in an hour later to pick up his half eaten food, before turning to leave.

"Rose, show the red headed boy to my study, after you bring their breakfast." "Yes sir." Rose bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

- Naruto woke up in a state of numbness. The antibiotics and pain relievers Sakura had given him were strong. He let out of small gasp trying to remember what happened_. 'I remember Gaara's worried look and a car… There was also a girl…Sakura was her name. I remember her asking mine and Gaara's, while trying to keep me awake long enough to take medicine. Hmmm…I don't remember much else though.' _He eventually gave up trying, and opened his sky blue eyes to see sea green ones staring back at him. "Gaara..." He managed out in a raspy voice.

Naruto saw that Gaara looked exhausted, his hair was messier than usual and his clothes were stained and wrinkled with blood. Naruto tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it when he felt intense pain in his arms and chest. He winced and realized that most of his body was wrapped in gauze and that his arm was wrapped tightly and set in sling. He eased back down with the help of Gaara and managed to ask what happened, without to much pain.

When Gaara finished explaining about the car accident, Naruto was grateful. Gaara didn't get hurt at all, and he knew he would heal fast because of the fox blood in his system. But he was still curious. "Where are we now?" "We are in Sasuke Uchida's house."

"Who?" "The one who ran you over." Gaara said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he wasn't in the mood for questions. Shock was evident in Naruto's eyes. 'Why the hell would Gaara let the guy who ran me over take us in?' Naruto racked his brain for an answer, but the only reasonable explanation was that Gaara also got hit by the car. He opened his mouth to question the red head when the door suddenly opened, revealing Rose, the maid. Gaara stiffened at her entrance, but remained next to Naruto watching her carefully.

She put a tray of fruits and pancakes on the table near the bed. Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he blushed a little, remembering he had not eaten since the night before they escaped the Sound. He had been too nervous that he was going to screw up, to keep anything down.

Rose looked at Gaara. "Mr.Uchiha would like to see you in his study, if you could please follow me." She walked to the door, and patiently waited for Gaara to join her.

Gaara gave the woman a glare that would make hundreds run crying to their mommy's, but she stood there unfazed, still waiting. Gaara handed Naruto a plate of food and then quickly walked out. Not wanting to leave him alone for to long.

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently in his study, for Rose to return with Gaara. After she had left, Sasuke walked to Neji's wing of the house, only to find the man cleaning and filling drawers with female clothes and books. Sasuke had helped him for a while, because the man refused to let the maids help him. He had been that way since he moved in, always doing everything himself.

By the time they were finished. Neji had told Sasuke all about his cousin Hinata, and his search for a new secretary. Sasuke had kept his face impassive the whole time, but on the inside the famous Uchiha smirk was at its maximum. It was perfect; he could blackmail his two strange visitors into staying here. That way he could get Haku to find out more on them. And keep Gaara busy during the day, so he wouldn't get suspicious of anything. Sasuke knew the red head was sharp, and would be quick to leave, if he knew Sasuke wanted info on him.

Sasuke had left when Neji said he needed to go pick up his cousin. Now he was sitting in his study, with Gaara looking irritably at him.

The Uchiha smirked, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. He looked at what still wearing; he had forgotten to give them new clothes. He would tell Rose to give the boys new ones, after he was finished this little meeting.

"Gaara, I'll make you a deal. I want you to become the secretary of my friend Neji Hyuuga. He works at a law firm, and I'm sure you can take calls and do filing. And all this will be in exchange for yours and Naruto's safety." Sasuke stated to him, he was sure the red head would take the deal.

Gaara was taken aback by this offer. How did he know they were in danger? Something in the back of his mind said the Uchiha was up to something, but he couldn't resist the deal. He had done filing as a summer job in Suna for a little while. That is, until someone recognized him and he was fired. He could be this Neji person's secretary for a while, at least until he could get Naruto and himself out of the country.

"When would I meet Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Later today, if you take the offer…" Although Gaara's face looked blank, Sasuke, being a master of this face could see the storm of conflict in his eyes. But after a few moments the storm cleared, and Gaara had his answer.

"I'll take it."

"Perfect…"

AN: Yes I am finally done this chapter! It is 4:15 am and I'm really tired, but I finished! This chapter in unrevised, because I'm too sleepy to do it. So I'll fix spelling and grammar tomorrow.

Who could that mystery woman be? I'll give you a hint…It's not Naruto's mom. But you are all welcome to guess!

I hope to have the next chap out soon! Thanks for the reviews!

Ja


End file.
